


Day 13 - Free

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: He had been staring at the computer for hours in the dark, not wanting to disturb Bokuto, his roommate. Unfortunately, volleyball had taken an exorbitant amount of time that month and had caused Kuroo troubles in his studies. He loved volleyball but there was something missing. A short, bleached blonde something.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Kudos: 75





	Day 13 - Free

Kuroo sighed, slouching back against his desk chair and rubbed his strained eyes. Glancing at the clock he saw the green electronic lines display, a neon  _ 5:47 AM, _ and stood, stretching his tired muscles. He had been staring at the computer for hours in the dark, not wanting to disturb Bokuto, his roommate. Unfortunately, volleyball had taken an exorbitant amount of time that month and had caused Kuroo troubles in his studies. He loved volleyball but there was something missing. A short, bleached blonde something.

Kuroo supposed it couldn’t be helped. He had known entering a relationship with someone a year below him had been a risk, but it had been worth it for Kenma. He had been in love with him for years and couldn’t let him go without first telling him how he’d felt. And by some miracle, Kenma had felt the same. Kuroo smiled as he remembered sweet kisses and lazy mornings, wanting more of them. But he had gone off to university, leaving his sweet boyfriend a third year and cities away.

Kuroo cursed, looking at the clock again and realizing he had been reminiscing for longer than he should. He yawned and fell into bed, falling asleep quickly, dreams filled with images of a golden-eyed boy’s smiles.

_ Ring.  _ Kuroo’s consciousness stirred, eyes not yet opening as he heard a phone go off. He hoped it was Bokuto’s and flipped over, trying to get some more sleep.  _ Ring _ . The sound was insistent and piercing.  _ I need a new ringtone _ , Kuroo thought as he sighed and opened his eyes.  _ Ring _ . He kicked the blanket off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  _ Rin– _ Kuroo blinked as he registered his roommate, hair half styled, on his phone.

“Hello?” Bokuto asked. The voice on the other end was faint and tinny, small enough that Kuroo couldn’t make it out. “Oh, he’s here. Kuroo! It’s yours!” He grinned with an energy Kuroo couldn’t handle that early in the morning.

“Well, it’s my phone, Bokuto. If it wasn’t mine that’d be strange,” he commented, but Bokuto was already zipping around their room, getting ready for Friday’s classes. “Hello?” he said into the phone, hoping for a familiar voice to greet him.

“Kuroo, why did Bokuto answer the phone?” The voice was exactly who he hoped it would be and he smiled.

“I was asleep, Kitten,” he replied, Kenma grumbling lightly at the term of endearment.

“Whatever. Just–” he began, “I’m not sure which building you’re in. I’m at the… West campus gates.” Kuroo blinked, not expecting any of that.

“Er– you mean you’re here? On a Friday? Don’t you have class or something?”

“I took… a free day.” Kuroo could hear the small smile in Kenma’s voice, warmth rushing through him at the sound.

“That doesn’t sound very responsible, Kitten.” Kuroo lifted a hand and began to run a hand through his permanent bedhead, having given up on making it look nice years ago. Besides, Kenma liked his hair. And that was all the reassurance Kuroo needed.

Kenma huffed with a, “just come and get me, okay?” and hung up quickly. Kuroo chuckled and tossed his phone back onto the bed, getting out of bed, ready to see his boyfriend.

~~~

He was still yawning as he reached the West Campus gates where Kenma said he’d be waiting and spotted his short boyfriend in a red hoodie, in _Kuroo’s_ hoodie. His smirk widened to a grin as he enveloped him in a hug, kissing all over his face and hair. “Kuroo,” Kenma said as he squirmed, “we’re in _public_.” Kuroo ignored him, instead kissing over the blush that dusted Kenma’s cheeks.  
“I missed you, babe,” he murmured against the shorter boy’s hair, Kenma lifting his arms and grabbing his head and pulling his face down to kiss him softly on the lips. 

“I missed you too,” he said as they pulled apart. Kuroo’s heart expanded, love and a need to cherish the smaller boy filling him. 

“Where’d you want to go on your free day?” He raised his hands and used air quotes around the words ‘free day’ and Kenma rolled his eyes,

“Don’t  _ you  _ have classes too?” he asked.

“Not if you don’t, Kitten.” He bent down and placed another kiss on Kenma’s lips, both of them relishing the warmth in the cooling Autumn air. The smile Kenma treated him with as they pulled apart was both teasing and loving as he spoke.

“You want to go back to your dorm?” Kenma asked. Kuroo raised his eyebrows, not expecting his straightforwardness. “I haven’t been able to kick your ass in Smash Bros in  _ months _ .” Kuroo laughed, that attitude more fitting.

“Why not?” he replied, lacing his fingers together with Kenma’s as he began leading them to his dorms. 

Kuroo introduced his campus to Kenma, it being the first time he was there, and watched as his eyes took in everything around him, analyzing. Once in a while, he would ask a question but for the most part, he just listened and watched the new space around him. Kuroo left out most of the details of the campus, opting instead to ask Kenma about his year so far, how volleyball was going, how well he was paying attention in class. Kenma scrunched up his nose and leaned into Kuroo as he answered.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but without you around everything is so…  _ Boring _ .” Kuroo chuckled and ruffled his hair, Kenma ducking out of the way quickly.

“Well, then you and I are in the same boat.” Kenma looked up at him, a little surprised, and smiled adorably. “Are you  _ sure _ you just want to play on your switch when we get to my room? Bokuto is out of there for classes already.” Kenma scoffed and pushed his arm away.

“Pervert,” he said jokingly, eyes sparkling.

They didn’t end up playing for very long, caught up in each other instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos and always welcome :)


End file.
